


Victoria's Secret

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Victoria's Secret

“I can’t believe you are taking me to this. Marcel this isn’t fair, you know that I really like her and won’t be able to control myself after seeing her on the catwalk. I am begging you to let me go back to the hotel so that I don’t make a total fool out of myself in front of some of the most beautiful women in the world. Not to mention this ankle thing I’m wearing, I could fall over in front of them all, or fall into them. Marcel this isn’t funny!” I slapped him on the arm as he continued to laugh at me. This was his fault entirely. I would blame him later for all the unfortunate things that were likely to happen to me this evening. There was a girl that I liked, who had recently become a Victoria’s Secret Angel, funnily enough, her name was Victoria.

“We have to take advantage of you having time off, and this is going to be fun. Plus you haven’t seen her for weeks.” He tried to reassure me.

I wanted to hit him again but held back as we made our way into the venue. Marcel had really taken advantage of my status and had gotten us really good seats, which just made things worse.

“Please say you didn’t tell her we were coming. I will kill you if you did, I swear.”

“I might have mentioned it in a text…You can’t kill me in a public place thankfully.” He laughed again, like my love life was the funniest joke he had ever heard. To be honest, it probably was. He knew better than I did how little fun I had been getting lately. The thought of me having a chance with a model was actually laughable.

“This will somehow magically fix my ankle, make me injury proof and improve Dortmund’s ass of a season will it?” he rolled his eyes at me as I said that.

He leant close to me and said under his breath, “No, but it might get you laid.”

I nearly choked when he said that, cursing him under my breath. He had much higher expectations than I did.

~

We got to our seats just as the lights dimmed slightly to signal the start of the show. The whole crowd went quiet. My palms were sweaty as I looked in any direction but the direction everyone else was looking.

Marcel nudged me every time a model came out. She hadn’t come out yet, so Marcel was filling his time making comments about what he would like to do to Taylor Swift, and then how innocent Ariana Grande looks. I wasn’t paying the greatest amount of attention to him or the performances.

Then she finally came out, she had black angel wings, and a black and yellow lingerie set on. I couldn’t help but smile at the fact that those were my clubs colours. I was trying not to catch her eye as she walked past, and she was a perfect professional, keeping her gaze straight ahead of her.

I caught myself smirking as she made her way back towards the entrance, everyone’s eyes seemingly glued to her behind.

Then I looked across the room from me, and saw Jose Mourinho. I really hoped that he hadn’t seen my reaction to her that would be all I needed, a top manager thinking I’m an idiot.

~

I watched the rest of the show grinning like an absolute idiot. Just because I’d seen her.

At the end they all came out and lots of balloons and stuff got thrown around, which was kind of fun. It took a second for me to register that they had all changed, and then out of the corner of my eye I spotted Victoria, pulling a yellow jersey on over her bra.

“No!” Marcel exclaimed.

“It can’t be my jersey.” I shook my head in disbelief.

She stood in the line of models wearing her Dortmund jersey proudly. A few of the others had t shirts on with various things written on them, some were thank you messages, and some were the names of charities that they supported.

When they all turned to walk out for the final time, I saw that Victoria’s jersey really did have my name and number on the back.

“You lucky fucker.” Marcel grunted at me.

~

Having got over the disaster of getting lost on London’s public transport getting to the show, we were doing a lot better on the way back to the hotel.

I was sat next to Marcel on the underground train, we’d got onto the right line this time. It was a very confusing system, they were all coloured and some you had to change at a point and get onto another. I let Marcel read the map the first time, and that had been the problem.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, causing a few of the people travelling with us to look up for a moment.

I unlocked it and stared at the message for a moment in disbelief.

Victoria – 11.24pm

This is for you and your team mates, make sure to share it! V x

With the message was a photo of a few of the angels, some really well known ones, wearing the Borusse t shirts the club store sold, and not much else. I showed Marcel and he lost it for the third time tonight.

“Even though I want to keep this just for me, I had better share it with the others. I think it will be up on the wall in our dressing room for a long time.” I laughed.

Marcel agreed, chipping in “Kloppo will love it.”


End file.
